1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety fence and, more particularly, to a safety fence that is mounted on an outer wall of a building being constructed to prevent various accidents and catch falling objects including debris.
2. Description of Related Arts
The average height of buildings in most cities is increasing in an effort to more effectively use land. In addition, as construction technology develops, rapid construction methods have been pursued.
However, while there have been great strides in construction technology, the development of a temporary structure that can support the high-rise building under construction and the rapid construction methods has been relatively limited. If the temporary structure is not built on an outer wall of a building being constructed, a worker may be injured or killed in a fall and building materials such as blocks and other objects may fall to the ground, causing the build-up of trash around the building and possible injuries to persons in proximity to the building.
To solve the above problems, a tent has been setup to cover the outer wall of the building, or a falling preventing net has been pitched in a direction perpendicular to the outer wall of the building. However, such a tent or net may be destroyed or damaged due to the myriad of atmospheric conditions when it is setup on a superhigh-rise building. In addition, when building materials are dropped from a high story, the objects may penetrate the tent or net as a result of the high speed at which the objects strike the tent or net, causing safety accidents.
In addition, such a tent or net is troublesome to pitch. Also, when pitching the tent or net, since there is no device for providing safety to the workers setting up the tent or net, these workers may face serious injuries if they fall.